


Lessons in Clay

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdanel fails to finish a sculpture, and admits to a defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Clay

**Author's Note:**

> *sneaks in last-moment fill for Tolkien Femslash Bingo*
> 
> Emotions - 037 (defeat)
> 
> Takes place just after [And So Say The Laws](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4367432).

The statue is perfect, almost-but-not-quite. The hair, the brows, the eyes—but she cannot get the eyes right. There was always such fire in Fëanáro's eyes, dangerous, beautiful, passionate fire, but now, she cannot mold that fire into clay.

A hand on her shoulder. Nerdanel knows, without turning, that it is her lover; no-one else would dare to disturb her. “Let go, Nerdanel,” Indis says. “Let it go, my love.”

And finally, Nerdanel turns her back on the statue. Indis kisses her.

The kiss is sweet and bitter all at once, and Nerdanel closes her eyes as Indis traces her cheekbones with a finger. Even after they break the kiss, their mouths hover over each other's, and Nerdanel tastes the chocolate on Indis' breath.

“I love you,” Indis says.

And finally, in that moment, she admits defeat, and lets Fëanáro's memory disappear into the night.

 


End file.
